


Eyebrows

by Word_Smith_94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale's Eyebrows, First Meetings, Groping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: Stiles doesn't have coffee which makes writing his econ paper impossible to write. The hot guy with the eyebrows at the door is a nice distraction, and he's even better when Stiles realizes that he brought coffee. Then they're kissing, and Stiles realizes just how amazing Eyebrows is. If only Cora didn't show up to ruin it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Eyebrows

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this pin](https://pin.it/tMkcp2g) on Pinterest.

“Cora!” Stiles runs through the house looking for the pain in his ass. He rounds the corner to the kitchen, sliding on the wood in his socks to see no one there. “Damn it!” He has a paper to write, and he needs his coffee.

Stupid Cora said she’d bring more of the good coffee from home, but now he realizes she hasn’t bugged him in his room which means she hasn’t made it back, damn it. How’s he supposed to write his paper if he doesn’t have his coffee”

Stiles grumps and stomps his way back to his room, turning around when someone knocks on the door. He really doesn’t have time for this. Stupid economics paper that actually has to be on economics.

He turns around to check the door, not recognizing the super hot guy through the peephole. Stiles considers not opening the door, but while the guy has some serious murder brows, he’s wearing sweats and a Columbia sweatshirt. Not much of a threat.

So he opens the door. “What?”

The murder brows deepen as the guy frowns at him. “You’re not Cora.”

This guy knows Cora? Stiles looks at him a little closer, and he can see some similarities. “No, I’m not.”

“Boyfriend?” His eyebrow goes up, and Stiles wonders just how well the guy can communicate in eyebrows only.

Stiles snorts, waiving a hand up and down his body. Sure, tall and thin and twinky does it for some people, but it doesn’t do it for Cora. “Do I look like her type?”

Eyebrows looks him up and down, and Stiles does everything he can not to react. In the club, a guy like Eyebrows looking him up and down would have Stiles making sure to show off his ass to make sure it looks its best, but it’d be a little two awkward to pose here.

“No, not her type.” Stiles pouts at him, crossing his arms, irrationally irritated at being told he’s not Cora’s type even though she’s not his type, and Stiles doesn’t want to be her type. So why is he irritated again?

Shaking his head to move past it, Stiles asks, “If I’m the roommate, who are you, and why are you here, and what do you want with Cora?”

“I’m the brother, and I’m dropping off supplies,” Eyebrows explains, holding up a brown paper bag.

Double damn it. Cora gets extra cranky during her time of the month, and if she’s getting her brother to drop off supplies, then it must be really bad this month. “Come on in.” Stiles opens the door further, stepping back to give Eyebrows enough space. “No idea where Cora is, and I don’t think she has a class right now, so I don’t know when she’ll be back.”

“I’ll wait.” Eyebrows heads to the kitchen, and Stiles ogles his ass, so grateful that skinny jeans exist. He’s not sure how someone squeezes that much ass into tight pants, but he’s grateful Eyebrows figured it out.

Stiles closes and locks the door when Eyebrows’ ass disappears into the kitchen. “Make yourself comfortable, but don’t eat anything marked ‘Stiles’ because that’s my food, and I will hurt you if you take it. Wi-Fi password’s on fridge, knock before entering.” He heads back to his room, intent on finishing his damn paper.

A few minutes of staring at his screen later, Stiles sniffs and sits upright to sniff again. Is that his coffee? Stiles sniffs again and knows in the deepest part of his mind that he smells his coffee even though he knows they ran out.

Eyebrows brought coffee supplies!!

Jumping up out of his chair, Stiles throws open his bedroom door and runs to the kitchen, jumping into the slide when he moves from carpet to wood. With a little too much moment, he windmills his arms trying to stop but ends up sliding into Eyebrows, throwing his arms around his neck, faces ending up right next to each other.

Stiles sucks in a breath while looking over Eyebrows’ face as best he can at close range. Eyebrows studies him back, and then they’re kissing. He has no idea who moved first, maybe it was both of them, but they’re kissing like crazy.

Big hands grab his ass, and Stiles starts moving his hips back and forth, alternating between grinding into Eyebrows’ crotch and getting his ass groped. At the same time, he worms his hands between them so he can grope the firm pecs that were against his chest.

Eyebrows knows what he’s doing with lips, and then he proves he knows what he’s doing with his tongue when it worms its way between Stiles’ lips. Stiles lets him in, plays his tongue against Eyebrows’, and he doesn’t care at all that he’s already half hard from just a kiss and a little groping.

“What the fuck?!”

Stiles jumps when Cora screeches, but Eyebrows doesn’t let him go. He makes a little space between their chests, separates their mouths, but that’s it. When Stiles realizes he isn’t getting free of the very muscular arms around him, he drops his head against the broad chest with a sigh. “What, Cora? You’ve seen me make out with hot guys before.”

“But not with my brother!” Cora somehow manages to screech even higher than before.

Brother? Right, that’s why Stiles let him into the apartment. Apparently Eyebrows’ hotness overwhelmed the wisdom that you don’t make out with your roommate’s siblings. “I’d say sorry, but I can’t be sorry about the opportunity to make out with this kind of hotness.”

“As long as it never happens again,” Cora demands, stalking past them into the kitchen, heels thudding against the floor.

“Um…” Stiles trails off and looks up Eyebrows who has just one raised as if taunting Stiles. “I don’t think I can make that promise.”

Cora groans, and Stiles hears a thunk like her head just hit the countertop. I do not want to see you two making out on a regular basis.”

“Then we’ll go on dates, stick to my room, or maybe even go to Eyebrows’ place,” Stiles says, already trying to plan when he can go on dates or spend the night away from home and still make it to class. Too focused on his thoughts, Stiles doesn’t notice his hands starting to knead the muscles of Eyebrows’ pecs until large hands come up to cover his.

“Derek.” Stiles frowns at the guy, looking up from their hands to his face. “My name’s Derek, not Eyebrows.”

“Well, you were trying to talk with your eyebrows,” Stiles explains, hands pressing against Derek’s which prevent his usual flailings. “And I didn’t know your name, so I had to call you something even if it’s just in my head.”

Cora snorts as Stiles and Derek study each other. “I’m getting a cup of coffee, then I’m going to my room to study. When I come out for dinner, you two will not be kissing, groping, or touching in any way. If I ever have to see more skin than I see right now, I will cut off your balls, both of you.

“And Derek, you hurt Stiles, I’ll tell him all of your embarrassing stories so he can mock you. Stiles, you hurt Derek, I’ll never share my coffee with you ever again so you die of caffeine withdrawals.” Cora gestures at them both, telling them she’ll be watching them, before stomping away to her room.

Silence falls, and Stiles can’t stand it for long, breaking it to say, “So, that wasn’t awkward at all.”

Derek snorts, finally putting a little space between them. They’re still touching in several places, but he can’t feel Derek’s crotch anymore, and he can’t decide if that’s good or bad. “Ignore her. She’s like that.”

“Yeah, I know.” It’s one of the things he likes about her, the way she matches his snark and sass. “Does it bother you, that I’m your sister’s roommate?”

“You ever have sex together?”

Stiles wrinkles his nose, disgusted, while shaking his head. “No. Doesn’t have the right parts for me.”

Derek smirks while pulling Stiles close again so their crotches rub together again. “And I do?”

Smirking back, Stiles rolls his hips extra to make sure they really grind together. “Definitely.”

“Good.” Derek slips his hands under Stiles’ ass and hoists him up. He manages to wrap his legs around Derek’s waist and his arms around his neck while pretending that unmanly squeak didn’t come from him. “Which room’s yours?”

Stiles points behind him as Derek starts walking. He can do that econ paper tomorrow. He has time. Totally. Whatever.

As Derek drops him on his bed, crawling up over Stiles, he takes one more moment to be glad that his econ class is just a gen ed, not for his major, before giving into Derek’s awesome kisses because they’re so much better than coffee.


End file.
